The present invention concerns an arrangement in a device designed to tighten and to lock slings or load-fastening belts, which device comprises
a reel drum on which the belt is wound,
one or several discs or similar means which are mounted on the drum so as to rotate therewith and which are provided with peripheral teeth, said teeth comprising a first, radially extending tooth face and a second tooth face which is inclined or curved relative to the radius,
a first operating arm which is mounted on the drum and pivotable between a first and is a second end position and on which arm is provided a first catch means which is arranged in guide means, said first catch means being spring-loaded in order to be urged into engagement between the disc teeth, and arranged to be displaced out of engagement with said teeth,
a second arm one of the ends of which is mounted on the drum and on which arm is provided a second catch means, arranged in guide means, which second catch means is spring-loaded in order to engage the disc teeth,
the arrangement being such that the first catch means, upon pivotal movement of the operating arm to wind the belt onto the reel drum, is brought into engagement with the radial tooth face, thus effecting turning of the reel drum,
and such that the second catch means slides on the inclined or curved tooth face of the disc teeth and, when it moves past a tooth, snaps down behind the radial face thereof, thus preventing the toothed discs and the drum from being turned in the opposite direction, said operating arm being arranged, after having been pivoted to its opposite extreme position for the purpose of effecting continued winding-on of the belt, to be first re-set to its first end position, wherein said first catch means is arranged to slide over the inclined or curved tooth faces of the teeth, while at the same time the drum and the toothed discs are retained in position by the second catch means and, in order to release the drum, said operating arm is arranged, upon disengagement of said first catch means against the action of the spring bias, to be pivoted past its second end position above a stop member on the second arm, whereby said second catch means, upon pivotal movement of the operating arm past said stop member, is arranged to slide along a guide face on said operating arm and against the action of the spring bias to be forced out of engagement with the teeth to a position wherein said operating arm may be locked by the engagement of said first catch means in a groove or similar means on the second arm.
Devices of this kind are often used to secure and tighten slings or load-fastening belts around vehicle loads. With the aid of such devices it is possible to tighten the load-fastening belts securely.
Hitherto known devices of this kind do, however, suffer from certain drawbacks. While the vehicle is being driven the operating arm may, on account of its inertia, swing outwards away from the load on curves or in braking situations. A projecting arm is a considerable safety risk in traffic as it could easily hit or catch other vehicles or in persons.